Whats the Deal, Harle?
by MangishAnimish
Summary: Harle is possesed by an evil spirit (not that she's already bad). She tries to get all her help but notices..she has to fight the evil spirit...herself.


Whats the Deal Harle?  
  
It was a dark night. The moon was shining brightly as Harle walked in the great forest. The creatures were watching over her with hungry delights. She was ruining her jester outfit while walking past the great swamp.Walking finally past the swamp she makes it the the eeyrie place of Hydra. Quickly, she puts her gear on and makes her way stepping across the wet poison of the Hydra. As she makes it to her great destination, a sudden voice calls upon her. She tilts her head up and kneels herself down. "Has your job been finished, Lady Harle?" asked the strange voice. "Pourqoi? Zo what do you know about zis job I'm woerking on?" Harle asked. "Well, I've been watching your every move, Lady Harle, and each and every step you made, brang great sorrow. I would like to know, exactly, why you are doing this." answered the voice. "Deprezzion, great voice. Hmph, it zeemz dat you have been following me for zo loong. Zo what iz it do you want from me? I've come to pay zi rezpect and heal zis poor boy using a Hydra Plant's blood." "Go right ahead, Lady Harle. In fact, I would like to see you in this killing process." Said the voice in a joyful way. Suddenly without Harle noticing, a giant Hydra Bug arose from the poisonous waters amounst Harle. Harle turned around but to suddenly get knocked off her feet. The Hydra Bug suddenly spitted out poisonous acid at Harle. The defenceless Harle moved away just in time and was able to throw a shot at the Hydra Bug. The shot hit the mouth and down into the throat. The Hydra Bug did not feel any pain and continued to spit out great amount of acid directly at Harle. Harle moved away and jumped into the air hoping to cast moonshine on herself. But to see that the Hydra was a red place and did not carry darkness around. Harle landed back down and threw two other shots at the Hydra. The Hydra bug destroyed it instantly and began shooting more acid at Harle. Harle flipped back luckily but to see that she was harmless to the enormous bug. "Zo, zis iz what he wantz to zee eh?" Harle rolled back in front of the Hydra Bug and threw the shot at the Hydra Bug. Seeing though it still didn't work. Harle jumped into the air casting a non working moon shine on herself which only brang a little spark on herself. Harle jumped down still with the spark. The Hydra Bug slashed down at her hitting the spark and knocking Harle high into the air.As the Hydra Bug fought hard, is began to lay eggs of little Hydra Bug babies. Harle landed on her feet luckily but to see that the babies and the mother were shooting acid at her. Harle moved away and heard the voice laughing. "Thiz izn't funny monsieur. My life iz in great peral no?" cried Harle dodging a baby acid. "No it isn't. But I guess this will have to do!" he laughed suddenly. A shadow then appeared on top of the Hydra Bug's head. Luccia was on the top with a shot of her own. Quickly she jumped into the air and focused on the babies first. She casted a quick Pinup-girl launching the first 20 shots at the babies. The babies of course got hit and were neutralized. This made them get angrier. Within a flash, Luccia suddenly disappeared. "Eh? What iz diz?!" questioned the confused female jester. "No time, lady Harle, finish it off and it's babies!" said the voice. Harle jumped into the air and gathered gravity energy within the moon's orbit (not enough energy) and threw a forcful blow called Lunalretic. Within a few seconds, Harle was able to collect the blood. She then felt an odd feeling about herself seeing though her childhood. Afraid of what happened, Harle ran away and back to the injured child. "Mommy! Mommy! It's that moon clown!" screamed the child. "Aheheheh....Zis child zhould be dead. But I zpared it'z life. Hmph" mummbled Harle passing the mother the Hydra Blood. The mother made the child swallow the whole blood. "I'm zure you'll be betta in dayz. For there, are...eh...oh good greatiouness.." moaned Harle. "Whats wrong, great one?" asked the mother. "Ooh...my mind iz focuzed on moi's childhood. All thoze children laughing at me! Telling me how goofy I looked." answered the petrified Harle. "There there, great one. It's just thee past. You have to sleep on it, M'lady." suggested the mother. "Iz zis your zuggeztion? Zhat iz pathetic! I dun need to zleep in it you pathetic fool!" screamed Harle stomping her way outside. "Baut it wouldn't haurt...therez something wrong." 


End file.
